


How would they act when jealous?

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	

Leo: 

Leo would be quiet but deadly. He wouldn’t come out and say he was angry and annoyed that you were studying with some guy. He would distance himself from you a little, because he knows is petty. So he wouldn’t speak to you.   
That is until you break down the door, demanding he speak to you. He would falter for a moment, seeing the confusion and anger in your eyes. It would be then that he realised how long he had been ‘distancing’ himself, which you considered ignoring.   
The second he saw you come into his room, be would break. He wouldn’t be able to pull himself away from any long. In long strides, he would walk up to you and wrap his arms around you. Leaning down, he would press a passionate kiss to your lips.   
You would be slightly stunned due to his sudden change if behaviour but wouldn’t stop the kiss. You would wrap your arms around him and pull yourself closer to him because you had missed him. Leo decided that night that if you were going to leave him someday, he wouldn’t stop you. But he would make the most of the moment and not give you a reason to leave.

Raph:   
Raph would hit the roof. He would appear to be angry, but inside he was crushed. He never felt good enough, strong enough or smart enough. SO he would do the only thing he can think of. He would push you away. He was yell at you over the slightest thing. He would try and make it so you couldn’t see how hurt he was. He would never force you to stay or stop you leaving. Even if you weren’t.   
During an argument one night, you would break down in front of him, screaming about how much he was hurting you and you didn’t know how to stop him. He would freeze on the spot. Raph would never lay a finger on you so how could he have hurt you? You would continue to sob, asking him if he wanted to leave you, o break up with you. And that would break Raph.   
He would fall to his knees in front of you, wrapping his strong arms around your waist and pressing his s forehead against your stomach. He would spill out his heart to you that night. And you would blink in confusing, unable to believe Raph, this big, strong man would ever be threatened by a annoying little guy who was tutoring you. That night, you would make sure he knew you loved him. 

Mikey:   
Mikey’s reactions would be sunned. He wouldn’t be sure how to deal with it or bring it up to you. He knew you went to Donnie for tutoring in some areas but you had never been so someone else. He would try and act normal but every moment he spent with you was filled with worry. Anyone could tell there was something wrong, especially you. You would ask him one night and he would reply with a not so convincing “nothing, sweet cheeks” followed by a laugh. But you saw the pain in his eyes. After pressing him some more, he would sigh and turn away from you. He couldn’t couldn’t look in your eyes as he as he confessed his jealously to you. Mikey had to have this front, a wall almost, of never really caring. It was how he had dealt with his brothers, so it was strange to break it down. Like Raph, he would be unsure how to get passed that wall. But when he did, he’d be able to full say to you how he feels. You would walk around him and press yourself to him, wrapping your arms round his neck, pulling him into a kiss. He would instantly melt at your touch. When you pulled away, you would assure him it was fine. You said you were getting tutoring from this guy because he was in the lectures good book and he would get better warning about tests and assessments. Something even Donnie cant get. Mikey would laugh before swooping you into his arms.   
Donnie   
Donnie would try to rationalise it somehow. He would attempt to look at it from your angle. You were perfectly open about going to see this guy and he had no reason to doubt you. But why did it feel like he was being torn apart?   
He’d lock himself in the lab, trying to figure out what the other guy had that he didn’t. He easily came up with a list along with a list as to why you would be better off alone in his eyes. He wanted to show you off, to treat you to romantic meals in fancy restaurants, to stroll down a sidewalk with you on his arm. But he couldn’t. in his eyes, he would never give you what you deserve.   
So when you come along one night, he would pull you into his lab, his mind trying to memorise your face. He would watch as your eyes widened as he said the words he had always thought. “you’re better off without me.” He had prepared himself for you to start crying but you did something completely unexpected. You didn’t cover your eyes and run, screaming you didn’t want to see him again. You just stared at him, your eyes welling with tears and muttered “Are you breaking up with me?”. Donnie could hear the fear in your voice and the pain in your eyes. But he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. So he would say again you would be better off without him. You would look down, search the ground for something then look back at him. “And you?” You would ask, taking him by surprise. Donnie tried to say something. To be as flippant as Raph or as carless as Mikey but he just couldn’t. He could never deny his feelings for you. “I’ll always love you.” He mumbled, looking to the ground. Then something would crash against his lips. You threw yourself at him, smashing your lips to his in a heated kiss which broke him. He couldn’t leave you. He couldn’t just let you go. It would be that night, after you told him how much he meant to you, that he vowed never to take you for granted. He would fight for you.


End file.
